


Wining and Dining

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim decides to wine and dine Blair on Christmas Eve and tell Blair how he really feels about him.  Of course, Naomi's plans get in the way.





	Wining and Dining

“Naomi called,” Blair began and proceeded to tell Jim about the phone conversation. “So, I’m going to Texas for the holidays,” he finished as he glanced over at Jim. Jim was standing in front of the stereo looking over the music.

“Texas,” Jim paused, but didn’t turn.

“Naomi invited me to join her. You hadn’t mentioned any plans. I mean if you need me to stay-” Blair said softly, watching his partner. He really hoped Jim would need him. He loved his mother very much but, in his heart, he knew he loved Jim and not as a brother.

“No, I wasn’t planning anything special,” Jim lied before turning and smiling at his roommate. “You should go and see your mom.”

“Are you sure? I could call her and-“

“No, you should go,” Jim cut him off. “When will you be back?”

“Right after the New Year,” Blair promised. “The next term doesn’t start until February but I’ll be back long before the start of the new term. That way I can help you with your paperwork.”

Jim nodded and then forced a smile. Blair deserved time with his mother and Jim had no intention of getting in the way. “I do have to work some of the days,” Jim answered, not adding he had gone out of his way to get Christmas off to spend with Blair. “And I was planning on doing some work around the loft.”

“If you are going to work, maybe I should stay. What if you zone?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my senses down and if I have to use them I’ll get Simon to help me.”

“Well…if you’re sure.”

“I am. When do you leave? I’ll give you a lift to the airport.”

“On the twentieth so I can be there for the solstice.”

“The solstice,” Jim repeated. He had heard some of the infamous tales of Naomi and the solstice. “Don’t get arrested for indecent exposure.”

“I won’t,” Blair promised with a laugh. “I better go figure out what I’ll pack. I can’t believe I’m heading to Texas tomorrow,” he said softly, his voice sounding almost wistful.

“You’re not worried about flying, are you Chief?” Jim asked hearing hesitation in Blair’s voice.

“No, I’m excited. It just came up so fast I haven’t had time to process.”

Jim nodded his understanding and watched Blair go a smile pasted on his face and then sighed. He had hoped to spend Christmas with Blair and share his long kept secret; his love for his roommate. Heading into the kitchen, he started some coffee and then called Simon.

“Hi Simon, I know I asked for Christmas off but I can come in if you need me.”

“I thought you had plans. You were going to take Sandburg to a hotel.”

“Yeah, well plans change. He’s going to go see his mother.”

“Did you tell him you had planned to take him somewhere as a special gift?”

“No and I won’t. Naomi called and sent him an airline ticket. He’s leaving tomorrow.”

Jim could hear Simon sigh. Simon knew how Jim felt about Blair; a blind man could see how he felt. And Simon knew how Blair felt about Jim, again a blind man could see. When he had broached the subject with Jim, his senior detective had told him about his plans to take Blair to an expensive hotel and wine and dine him and then tell Blair how he felt. It had sounded like a great way to spend Christmas Eve and the next morning Jim had reserved tickets for a fabulous Christmas Brunch at the hotel. It had sounded wonderfully romantic and Simon had not only approved but arranged for Jim to have off Christmas Eve and, instead of coming in late to work on Christmas Day, had arranged for him to have off. Simon had asked Megan to cover for Jim. Hearing about Jim’s plans she had smiled warmly and agreed to cover Jim’s shifts. “Okay, keep the two days off, I’ve already arranged it and see if you can reschedule the hotel stay.”

“I will after Blair leaves,” Jim answered. “Thanks for trying.”

“I’m sorry things aren’t working out the way you thought they would.”

“Story of my life Simon,” Jim sighed. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Sitting in his living room, Simon glanced over the phone. He felt really bad; Jim had been so excited about the stay in the hotel and Simon and Megan both agreed it was time for these two to get together. Lifting the receiver, he dialed Megan.

“Hello, Megan,” Simon began when she answered the phone and proceeded to tell her about Blair’s unexpected trip.

“Bugger,” she cursed. “What can we do?”

“Do you have Sandburg’s email address?”

“Of course, Sandy and I email all the time.”

“What if we sent Sandburg an email letting him know Jim had planned something special for Christmas Eve? If Sandburg knew, he would probably change his plans. Jim would never have him forgo seeing his mother but I bet Sandburg would fly home in time for Christmas.”

“I’ll send him an email right now,” Megan answered with a laugh. “I won’t tell him what Jim planned, just that Jim had planned something.”

“Perfect,” Simon agreed. “Let me know what Sandburg emails back.”

Hanging up, Megan pulled out her laptop. Smiling to herself, she wrote a quick email to Blair. “Hey, Sandy,” it read. “I heard you are going to visit your mum. I think you should know Jimbo had made special plans to take you somewhere on Christmas Eve. I don’t want to say more than that but I thought you should know.”

Five minutes later there was a response. “He never mentioned any plans.”

“It was a surprise,” Megan wrote back.

“Thanks for letting me know. I think I better make some changes to my traveling itinerary.”

“Good,” Megan closed the laptop and called Simon. “Mission accomplished. Sandy is changing his plans.”

“He better do it before Jim cancels the hotel stay.”

“I think he’s doing it right now,” she laughed. “I bet he’s on the phone with his mum right now.”

...And if Megan were in the loft, she would be proved right. “So, Naomi, I have to be home on Christmas Eve. I could come for the solstice but I’d have to be off on the morning of the twenty fourth.”

“Honey, if you have a friend that needs you, of course you should be home. I’ll change the ticket. At least we’ll share the solstice.”

“Thanks mom, I knew you’d understand.” Blair hung up the phone and went into the living room where Jim was watching football.

“Hi Jim, there’s been a change in plans. Naomi has to head off to Arizona to a friend on the twenty fourth so, I’ll be home Christmas Eve.”

“You will,” Jim sounded surprised. “It’s a shame you have to cut short your visit with your mother.”

“I know,” Blair sighed but then smiled. “I guess I’ll hang out at the loft with you if that’s okay.”

“Actually, I was going to take you somewhere for Christmas Eve. I’m glad I didn’t get a chance to cancel the reservation.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to spoil your visit with your mom.”

“Where are we going?”

“Nope, that’s a surprise, Sandburg. It’s part of my present.”

“Great,” Blair practically lit up the room with his smile. “I can’t wait. I’d better go and unpack some of my stuff since I’m only going for a few days.”

Jim smiled. It seemed his plans were back on track. 

…

“Naomi and her friends danced around a bonfire to celebrate the solstice and then we ate a feast made of international foods.”

“And no one got arrested?” Jim asked as he steered Blair out of the airport.

“No one got arrested,” Blair answered in mock exasperation and then smiled. “So, what are we doing?”

Jim laughed. “I’ll give you a hint. I packed one of your suits.”

“You packed one of my suits, come on Jim at least give me a hint what we’re doing today.”

“A hint,” Jim said thoughtfully. “How about this, where going someplace that isn’t the loft.”

“That’s a start. Can you build on it?”

“The place has a vowel in its name.”

“That’s a great hint,” Blair complained as they made it to the truck.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Jim promised as he pulled into traffic.

Twenty minutes later Jim pulled up in front of the entrance to the Cascade Grand Hotel and Blair whistled. “Jim, this place costs an arm and a leg and I’m not dressed for dinner yet.”

“Come on,” Jim grabbed two garment bags and a small carryon from the back before surrendering the truck keys to the attendant and getting a receipt. Taking his garment bag, Blair followed Jim in, looking around at the gleaming marble and gold trappings of this old and very elegant hideaway for the rich.

Walking up to the front desk, an attendant immediately came over. “May I help you?” the woman asked.

“Ellison, I’m checking in for the night.”

“Of course,” she answered and pulled up his information. “You are in room 602 and you have reservations for dinner at 7:30 and brunch tomorrow at eleven.”

“Thank you,” Jim signaled Blair to follow him to the elevator.

“We’re staying here and eating here?” Blair whispered. “A night here costs a fortune.”

“That’s why we’re checking out tomorrow,” Jim smiled as he watched Blair’s look of delight. He opened the door of the room and while Blair whistled again at the elegant décor, Jim almost whistled himself. They were standing in a small suite with a black leather couch and chairs facing a balcony that looked out on Cascade. On the coffee table, in a crystal ice bucket was a bottle Dom Perignon and two glasses were set up on tray.

“Okay, Jim, this is beyond beautiful. What gives?” Blair asked turning and looking at Jim.

Jim put down his suitcase and draped his garment bag on the back of a chair. “Chief, Blair, you are the most important person in my life and I wanted to show you what I really feel for you.”

Blair said nothing for a moment, just looked around and then on impulse opened the door leading to the bedroom. One bed was there, a giant king size bed covered in a white down comforter. Putting down his own suitcase and garment bag he turned back to Jim who was watching him closely. “One bed,” he said quietly and Jim nodded. 

“And back at the loft, I moved all your clothes upstairs while you were gone,” Jim added, nervously, hoping had not read Blair incorrectly.

Slowly, Blair moved over to him and let his arms go around Jim’s waist. “I’ve wanted us for so long,” he admitted.

“I have too,” Jim admitted, reaching out to caress Blair’s face. “But I wanted us to start off right.”

“You’ve gone way past right,” Blair whispered and pulled Jim in for a kiss before adding, “hell, I would have settled for Wonderburger and a rerun of some old movie if I ended up in your bed.”

“This is paid for, babe, so let’s make the most of it. We’ll have champagne, then we can dress for dinner, have that wonderful king size bed tonight, and I’ve made reservations for brunch before we head to the loft.”

“This is a great present,” Blair looked around and then smiled. “But right in front of me is the greatest gift of all. How did you come up with this idea?”

“It was actually something Simon said. He mentioned he had wined and dined his wife at the most romantic place he could think of and then asked her to marry him. I knew how I felt about you and I was pretty sure you felt the same way about me, so I thought I’d wine and dine you and ask you to be mine.”

“I’ve always been yours,” Blair answered. “All you had to do was ask, but,” Blair paused looking around. “You do ask in style.”

Blair moved over to the champagne and reached for the bottle, popping the cork. “To us,” he handed Jim a glance and the two clinked the glasses together.

“To us,” Jim agreed, sipping a bit of the bubbly before leaning over for another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Blair, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, Jim, my love.”


End file.
